


Labyrinth of Faded Pasts

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Gilgamesh is crying and depressed it's fine, M/M, Mild Gore, More like my attempt at fighting scenes, but it's very little and very mild, they/them pronouns for Enkidu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Gilgamesh knows pain. Everytime he looks at clay, there is an ache in his chest - his heart constricts and all he sees is them turning back into clay. He pushes his sadness down, he must keep ruling.But then a Fake Enkidu appears and Gilgamesh feels a connection to them, one even Merlin can't explain.Is it really Enkidu, or are they just an Imposter?
Relationships: Enkidu & Gilgamesh (Fate), Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 71
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Gilgamesh knows pain. He knows it all to well. Everytime he looks at clay, there is an ache in his chest - his heart constricts and all he sees is _ them _turning back into clay. Sometimes he dreams of it. The rain feels real on his skin as it falls down his cheek. It’s just rain. Gilgamesh can’t allow himself to cry, or he can’t go on. 

So life goes on. All Gilgamesh does these days is work, work and more work. This is a battle he can’t win, but he refuses to go down regardless. He can’t afford to slack off - he must keep going. 

_ You just want to keep working so you don’t have time to think about them. _ The traitorous part of his brain whispers. _ You need to keep in motion or you’ll realize just how alone you really are. You’ll break down. _Gilgamesh takes all of these feelings and shoves them as far away as possible.

No one mutters _ their _name aloud when the king is around. He’s well aware of it - but chooses to not comment on it. Gilgamesh is too busy with work to do that.

Then one day the chaldean master and her servants arrive and Gilgamesh can ignore his feelings no longer. He curses them for that, but he knows it’s time to act. So Gilgamesh accompanies Gudako and her servants on their assignment.

“Your majesty…” Gudako starts, looking a bit nervous. “Why did you choose to accompany us?” Mash is currently tending to the horses, so it’s just them, her other servants choosing to be in spirit form.

“I’m not at all seeking excitement.” The sentence flows out easily. “Nor am I exhausted from my kingly duties.” The king smirks, tilting his head a bit. “I have something I want to… check myself.” _ Lies. You just can’t focus on work because you keep thinking about them. _“Tell me about your travels, Master of Chaldea.” Gilgamesh adds quickly before she can reply. 

So she does and Gilgamesh manages to take his mind off _ them _for the first time in months.

It worked until the Fake appeared. The Fake wearing _ Enkidu’s _face like they own it. The Fake that goes around, doing and saying things Enkidu never would. Gilgamesh is pained, depressed and enraged all at once.

But once he sees the Imposter charging at him, everything leaves him and Gilgamesh feels numb, the constant dull ache in his chest feeling more intense than ever before. It feels like someone is pulling his heart right out of his chest.

They fight, not exchanging many words. The more the Faker says, the emptier Gilgamesh feels, so he won’t let him talk - won’t let him use Enkidu’s voice like they please. They fight in a manner Enkidu never would - sending chains after chains at him. The hole in his chest grows.

They clash again and Gilgamesh can’t keep silent any longer. “Imposter in Enkidu’s skin - why do you fight for your _ mother _?” He spits out the term in disgust, the word tasting like bile on his tongue. 

“I have to kill. For mother.” The Imposter says. It sounds strained - like they’re in pain. Slowly Gilgamesh realizes - not once did they look him in the eye. 

“I asked for your reason, mongrel.” Red eyes narrow as he blocks an aggressive attack with his axe. “Or does a Fake like you not have one?”

“I’m NOT a FAKE!” The scream is feral and raw. Eyes ripped open wide, the Imposter charges at them again. This time, Gilgamesh meets them head on. “I’m the perfect human! Mother created me and I won’t fail her!” The words are heated, desperate. “I won’t let ANYONE stop me!”

“Nonsense.” Gilgamesh scoffs as he drives them back with a strong push. “All lies. Your _ mother _ never created you.” He swipes at them, but his opponent dodges nimbly. “Enkidu was made by the gods - you’re just a fake inhabiting their body like some kind of _ leach. _”

The Fake launches themself at him with a scream. “No!” Gilgamesh blocks the wild attack with ease. “You’re wrong! Mother- she-” They stop, freezing.

Their eyes had met.

Gilgamesh doesn’t know what he expected, but the scream of pain that clawed itself out of the Imposters throat wasn’t it. It hurts to listen to - Enkidu screaming out in pain was never pleasant to listen to. They jump away and clutch their head, crumbling down on the floor in a fetal position. They keep screaming and no one dares to move.

“K-king… Gilgamesh…” His eyes widen. It was quiet but… did Gilgamesh hear that correctly? “G-... Gil….” The Imposters eyes are open, staring at him. They look feverish. Gilgamesh can’t stand to look at this. He foolishly takes a step.

The person wearing Enkidu’s face jumps up, their face tear stained. “D-don’t come any closer!” They’re scared, shaking. The blood in Gilgamesh veins freezes. Just what is going on? “Leave me alone!” Another scream - and then they’re gone. They’re fleeing and all Gilgamesh can do is stare after them. He can’t give chase - he has duties. So he stares after the Fake, feeling like the world has collapsed right under is nose.

“Your majesty.” It’s Gudako’s voice. Gilgamesh doesn’t turn around. “...Should we go after them?”

Gilgamesh is quiet for a moment. “...No. We will not waste our resources on foolish endeavors.” He walks back to the carriage, not looking at anyone. “What are you waiting for? We must go back to Uruk.” It comes out softer than it should have. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He adds, trying to get his tone back to normal.

The ride back to Uruk is quiet and Gilgamesh prefers it that way. He ignores his inner voice that’s telling him otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more serious Fate fic from me - I love these two and the 5th Babylonia episode destroyed me. I was like... what if I make myself less sad. And here we are except I failed and wrote Angst instead.
> 
> Also an Interlude will follow most likely this evening or tomorrow - next chapter will be posted next Saturday.


	2. Interlude 1

Kingu doesn’t know where they are. They just wanted to get away, to flee from those hauntingly familiar red eyes. Their heart keeps constricting in pain and Kingu just wants it to  _ stop.  _ They shouldn’t want to talk with the King, they should just want him dead! Their heart aches more at the thought.

“I need to kill him!” Then the pain will go away. Then this defective heart will stop bothering them. “I- I need to-” Kingu curls up and starts tugging at their hair violently. “Gilgamesh needs to die! Die for mother! He needs to die, He needs to die, He needs to-”

** _“No.”_ **

The tugging stops and Kingu looks around in confusion. “Yes! I have to-” The ache in their chest intensifies, and they clutch at their heart in desperation. “It will stop once he’s dead! It has to! That way I can serve mother-”

** _“Shut up.”_ ** Suddenly Kingu realizes that the words came out of their own mouth. They begin to shake.  ** _“You won’t hurt him, Imposter.”_ **

“I’m not fake!” It sounds weak to their own ears. “You should just disappear! You’re dead! Dead! Leave me alone!” It’s all Enkidu’s fault. Their spirit shouldn’t have survived - their memories, their soul, should be long gone. “Get out of my head!”

** _“Yours?” _ ** Enkidu’s voice is booming and it hurts to listen to. Kingu starts tearing at their hair again, unable to cope with all the pain.  ** _“It was never your head. That isn’t your body, that isn’t your heart.”_ **

“No!” They shake their head desperately. “It’s my body! Mine! Mother made me perfect!” Kingu can’t die yet. They didn’t accomplish anything yet. “You’re the fake! Take your malfunctioning heart and leave!”

Their limbs start to hurt - it feels like they’re being ripped off slowly one by one.  ** _“It’s as King Gilgamesh said. You’re the leach.” _ ** Tears drop down their face. Kingu doesn’t know which one of them is crying.  ** _“I won’t let you hurt him. Not anymore. Get out.”_ **

Suddenly it feels someone is cutting their chest open and taking their heart out, only to crush it moments later. Kingu can’t breathe, their throat constricts, there is no air in their lungs, help they don’t want to die they can’t die yet PLEASE HELP-

Silence.

Like a puppet with its strings cut off, the body goes limp and silent.

Hours pass, the sun rises. A finger twitches.


	3. Chapter 2

The moment he gets home, Gilgamesh is bombarded with tasks. Siduri chewed him out for leaving as well, but he wasn’t really listening. Everything feels like it’s coming through a filter - he can barely make out the sounds. Gilgamesh doesn’t let anyone know, of course. As a king, he has an image to uphold. He cannot show weakness. 

_ With them, you could. _

Seated on his throne, everything quiets down a bit. Gilgamesh forces himself to drink so everything would stop spinning. It wasn’t much help. No matter, he must receive visitors, he can’t afford to put of his duties for a second day - Siduri would kill him. So he sits, listens, and gives out orders, ignoring his pounding headache.

Soon, Gudako’s group appears before him. He sends them off to find the the Tablet of Destinies in Kutha. What he doesn’t expect is Gudako to look him straight in the eye and say, “You haven’t even slept yet, have you? You look like death wandered all over you, your highness.”

He wasn’t the only one that stared at her. Gilgamesh snorts. “Of course I can’t deceive your eyes, Gudako.” He nods lightly at her. “Or maybe no one else had the guts to say I look awful.”

“It’s the second one.” Gudako’s reply is quick and without hesitation. Gilgamesh can only laugh. “But with all do respect, Gilgamesh, get rest. It will do us no good if our king is sick.”

Gilgamesh wants to protest, wants to keep working, _ to keep escaping them, _but he’s so tired. “...Fine.” That earns him a couple of gasps. “I shall go rest - Siduri, I trust you’re up to the task?” He doesn’t want to hand off his tasks for her, but he needs to retreat for a bit.

“O-of course, your highness!” Siduri takes some clay tablets off him quickly. Gilgamesh actually smiles at that - she never fails to please him. “Everything will be taken care of.”

“Well then, chaldeans and friends.” Gilgamesh sits up, which turned out to be a mistake. Everything starts spinning again but he doesn’t stumble. He doesn’t let it show. “Go get the tablet for me already!” They leave in a hurry - but Gilgamesh can practically feel both Gudako’s and Merlin’s eyes on him. “I shall retreat to my chambers - let my meals be delivered to my rooms, only call me for emergencies.” 

Siduri nods and Gilgamesh walks away slowly. Everything is still spinning and his limbs feel heavy - he doesn’t get far. The last thing he hears is Siduri’s startled shout as he passes out.

* * *

Gilgamesh wakes up in his bed, still feeling awful. He’s tired, thirsty, hungry and his limbs ache. Huh. Maybe he did get sick. He blinks slowly and looks around the room and then scoffs. “Shouldn’t you have left already?”

“And leave my vulnerable Master alone? Of course not!” Is Merlin’s cheerful answer. The smile the Caster has on his face is irritating - it makes Gilgamesh want to punch him to be perfectly honest. “Besides it’s only been an hour - Gudako and the rest is preparing for the journey.”

“Then why are you making yourself a nuisance here?” Gilgamesh can name 30 different things he would rather do than talking with Merlin. “Go and help.” _ And leave me alone. _

“Nope!” Merlin singsons as he plops down on the chair next to the bed. “I would only get in the way.” He then straightens up, his expression turning more serious. “You do realize that this isn’t normal, correct? Even with as little sleep as you got - you shouldn’t have passed out like that.”

A bit caught off guard by the change in demeanor, the king doesn’t respond immediately. “... How do you figure? I haven’t slept in a while and haven’t eaten either.” It doesn’t have to be connected to yesterday. Maybe it’s just a normal dizzy spell. _ It’s not, stop fooling yourself. _

Merlin only raises a brow. He hands Gilgamesh a tray full of food. Looks like he’ll let Gilgamesh’s denial be for now. “Eat and drink everything - doctor’s orders.” Gilgamesh is ready to protest- “I won’t leave until you do.” Too tired to deal with this, Gilgamesh nods and starts eating slowly. There’s silence while he eats.

“We both know it’s connected to your little escapade yesterday. I know you can feel it.” Merlin waits for any sign of protest. When Gilgamesh stays quiet, he continues. “When you looked that Fake in the eyes, something happened. Something that shouldn’t have. It drained a lot of your energy. It stopped though.”

Gilgamesh did feel a tug of some sort when he starred the Imposter in the eyes. He had just dismissed the feeling at the time but… it’s still there. “I still feel… something.” The king does his best to describe what it feels like - if the Fake cursed him it would be a big problem.

“Let me run some tests.” Merlin doesn’t wait for a reply and just starts doing things with his staff. Gilgamesh should be angry - but he’s too tired for that. “Hmmm…. Hmmm…. It should be fine - it looks more like… a connection.” 

“...A connection.”

“Yep!”

“...Elaborate, mongrel.”

“You see...” Merlin stands up and scoots closer to the door. “I have no idea what you’re connected to but just ignore it and it should be fine! Bye gotta go we’re leaving! Gudako also wanted to see you!” He runs away before Gilgamesh can yell at him. Bastard.

“Hmpf.” Disgruntled, Gilgamesh fluffs his pillow a bit… aggressively. A connection…? That could be a problem. It feels like his heart is being pulled in a direction… does the Imposter feel that too? Gilgamesh sneers, utter disgust building in his stomach. Connected to a _ Fake _. Disgusting.

“Is this a bad time?” Gudako peaks into the room, concern written all over her face. Gilgamesh can’t bring himself to send her away right now.

“What are you standing there for, mongrel? Come in.” 

She comes, scanning him up and down. Gilgamesh lets out an amused snort. Gudako blushes slightly. “You look better.” She finally says, relieved. The level of concern feels alien to Gilgamesh, he feels warm. 

Quickly, he smirks. “Sleep does wonders.” His tone is dry, but amused. Gudako smiles.

“About yesterday… are you ok?” Gilgamesh can feel she doesn’t expect him to answer, or to even tell the truth at all. He isn’t quite sure what to say for a few seconds.

“Apparently I’m connected with something.” _ That’s not an answer. _“And Merlin claims it’s harmless.” Gilgamesh closes his eyes and takes a sip of water. “Otherwise my energy was drained, so stop worrying, mongrel. Something like that won’t kill the Great King of Uruk.”

Gudako smiles, but he can tell that she still worries. _ We both know you didn’t mean physical health. _“I’m glad, your highness. Get plenty of rest - we’ll be back with the tablet in no time!” She waves and runs out of the room, leaving Gilgamesh alone. He feels cold.

_ You don’t want to be alone. _Gilgamesh closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can finally update this! Waiting till today killed me


	4. Interlude 2

They can feel a tug. Enkidu pulls themself together. They force themself to walk, their limbs aching and straining every time they move. But they need to follow the pull. They need to go back to Uruk.  _ To Gilgamesh.  _ They aren’t sure how they know it will lead them to Gilgamesh. They just know.

“Gil…” They gasp out as they stumble on some broken twigs. Enkidu hangs onto that name like a lifeline - they can’t give up. They walks out of a forest of some kind, spotting a dirt trail close by. “Soon, I’ll be… home… So please… wait for me.” 

If a demonic beast attacked them now, they never would be able to to fight it off. They would die before they even reached Uruk, and that’s unacceptable. Enkidu can’t die yet. Not like that.

Enkidu grits their teeth and keeps going. They have a stubborn king to get to and nothing will stop them. Not even Tiamat herself can keep them separated - Enkidu will see to that.

Kingu is gone - forced out of their body. Dead. Enkidu doesn’t feel guilty. Yes they died, but Enkidu wants to live. They have so much left to do - like throwing rocks at Ishtar for example. 

Most importantly though...

What they regretted the most was leaving Gilgamesh behind. The king never has been the most stable in the emotions department - Enkidu shudders to think what nonsense his king pulled this time- Enkidu gets ripped out of their thoughts and trips over twig. 

They roll down the hill, screaming and groaning in pain until it finally  _ stopped.  _ Is this the gods way of punishing them for staying alive? They force their eye open with a groan and- there’s someone standing above them. Well, that’s not good. 

“Watch where you’re going- huh!?” It’s a girl wearing a black cloak. She stares at them, paling dramatically. Enkidu is offended - they don’t look  _ that  _ bad, right? Sure, they have a few twigs in their hair but...

“...Hi.” Oh, talking hurts too and their throat is really dry. Well, Enkidu have to deal with that. “Can- can I have water…?” The girl stares at him more. Where have they seen her before…? Slowly, she gives them something to drink. Enkidu tries to not gulp it up like a ravenous beast. Judging by the girls less than impressed expression, they failed. 

The girl keeps glaring at them, tense and ready to attack. “What are you-”

“Ana! We’ve been looking for you!” Another girl shows up, wearing full armor. “What have you- oh!” She gasps, summoning a giant shield out of nowhere. Enkidu stares - this feels familiar… “Enkidu- no! The Fake!”

Oh. Oh! Now they remember. Enkidu’s memories while Kingu was in control are a bit hazy, but now they recall. “W-wait! I’m not- I’m actually Enkidu!”

The girls stare at him, unimpressed. “The same trick won’t work twice! Master! Merlin! The fake Enkidu showed up again!” Mash, Enkidu thinks her name was, gets in a battle position and rushes at them.

Enkidu scrambles to stand up and dodge, but they’re too slow. Mash’s shield slams into them full force. They cry out in pain and crash against a rock. “Please- wait...”

Mash stops in surprise, but the girl with the scythe, Ana (?), throws her scythe at them. They barely manage to duck, but Ana is upon them. Before Enkidu can react, they get kicked in the stomach.

The pain is so intense, so burning, they can’t help but scream. Enkidu’s vision turns white around the edges and soon they pass out.  _ I’m sorry, Gil... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you trip over a twig and roll down a hill. It's fine.


	5. Chapter 3

Gilgamesh stares at the ceiling, trying to ignore the constant tugging in his chest. It got more penetrant the last few hours. He can’t even grill Merlin about it, since he and the rest already left Uruk. He sighs and pulls the blanket over himself. 

Frankly put, Gilgamesh is bored out of his mind. Siduri came by earlier, told him he has strict bed rest and that he’s banned from work until he recovered. It’s the most fierce Gilgamesh has ever seen her - he must have scared her. That’s why he didn’t put up much of a fuss. It’s simply too exhausting to argue with Siduri. It’s not like Gilgamesh feels guilty or anything.

“I haven’t had this much free time in a while…” Gilgamesh isn’t quite sure why he said that out loud - maybe to hear something instead of the constant oppressive silence. “A king should not be bored like this.” He rather would work right now. With nothing else to do, Gilgamesh closes his eyes again. He still is exhausted after all. 

Once he manages to doze off, he hears a scream.  _ Enkidu’s _ scream. Gilgamesh eyes snap open immediately. He stands up in a hurry - only to realize that no one is allowed to his chambers at the moment. No one could have screamed. Especially no one that sounds like Enkidu.

Somewhat shaken, Gilgamesh looks outside of his bedroom. No one - not a single soul is here. “What…?” He looks around, but nothing could have made that sound. After searching for a clue a bit longer, Gilgamesh gives up and returns to his bed. 

“Why did I… hear them?” He asks himself as he sits down once again. The scream wasn’t as heart wrenching as when the Imposter did it. It didn’t have the same feeling. “Enkidu…” Gilgamesh trails off, pressing his hand against his chest, right over his heart. “... are you still there?”

No one answers him. 

Gilgamesh feels like a fool. What did he expect? He lies down to rest again, trying to ignore how his heart aches for Enkidu. He has to ignore it- he has to…

He can’t. He can’t ignore it. Just this once, Gilgamesh gives into his grief. So he sobs, alone in his chambers where he doesn’t have to pretend. Where he can just… be.

Caught up in his despair, Gilgamesh doesn’t hear the footsteps walking out of his chambers.

* * *

When Gilgamesh wakes up again, he has a stomach ache. It’s nothing major, but it’s a nuisance. With a grunt he stands up and heads out of his chambers. He had enough rest, he doesn’t need more. Sure, Gilgamesh still feels a bit tired but that’s nothing! Uruk is more important than some stupid sickness.

Siduri isn’t impressed when he shows up at the throne. “Your highness.” Her tone is stern. “You should be in bed.”

Gilgamesh feels like a child getting scolded by his mother. “Nonsense, I’m fine.” He walks past her and sits down on his throne. “Did you really think a mere sickness can keep me down?” He laughs mockingly, summoning a cup from his gate and filling it. “You underestimate me, Siduri! Now give me reports.”

“...Of course, your highness, I’m sorry.” Siduri is far from impressed, but she lets it go suspiciously easy. She then starts reporting to him and Gilgamesh starts working, his worries and problems shoved into the back of his mind. The stomach ache isn’t as easy to ignore sadly.

However, Siduri is acting oddly. She keeps giving him concerned glances when she thinks he isn’t looking. She really behaves like a babysitter sometimes, but Gilgamesh appreciates her loyalty. “Siduri, I shall go and eat lunch.” He’s hungry, even when his stomach ache hasn’t lessened - it only got worse. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Of course.” Siduri smiles softly at him. The smile is knowing. “I heard some kinds of tea help against stomach aches.” 

“How interesting. I don’t know what possessed you to say that.” Gilgamesh knows he’s been caught - but at least Siduri isn’t sending him to bed again. “But I will… remember that. For future reference, of course.” He walks away, and pretends not to hear Siduri giggling quietly.

The tea did in fact help - Gilgamesh has to give Siduri some kind of present later. She’s been working diligently for the past few days. He simply wants to encourage such behavior. Nothing more. 

When he comes back to his throne, he notes cushions have been laid on it. There even are fresh fruits waiting for him. Siduri is really going all out today - just what brought this on? Not that Gilgamesh is complaining. 

Since Siduri isn’t currently in the room, he calls for a servant. “Bring Siduri the sweetest cake you can find to her chambers. It’s a gift to award her for her most excellent work lately.”

The servant smile is bright and she nods. “Of course! That’s a wonderful idea, your highness. Siduri will be overjoyed.” 

Gilgamesh’s grin turns a bit softer around the edges. He laughs. “Of course she will! Now go, before she comes back.” The servant hurries off and Gilgamesh feels a bit lighter. 

The rest of the day goes fine - nothing too exciting happened. Gilgamesh not so secretly wishes Gudako to return already - her group has the most entertaining reports! He’s still remembering the beans one very fondly.

Once he enters his bedroom, his jovial mood dies down instantly. He feels exhausted down to his bones. Gilgamesh collapses on his bed and is out like a light.

He dreams of Enkidu screaming and writhing in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that my upload schedule will be a chapter on the weekend and the interlude (or next chapter, depending on if the fic continues with the trend) in the middle of the week, most likely wednesdays.
> 
> I think this way the waiting for the next chapter won't feel as long!


	6. Interlude 3

Enkidu slowly comes to. They have no idea where they are - and they’re bound by multiple steel chains. It’s night and they’re being carried by someone. It’s the girl, Ana. Before they can pretend to be knocked out again, she stiffens and stops. Damn, there goes that plan.

“They woke up.” Her voice is cold and Enkidu really isn’t looking forward to this. Can they please go back to sleep? Before they can utter a word, they dumped on the ground. Enkidu groans slightly.

“Enkidu.” They look up sharply. It was the master, Gudako, who said their name. “Are you the Fake, or the real deal?” 

“...Will you even believe me when I answer?” Enkidu tries to get into a sitting position. They manage with some difficulty. “Well, I am the real thing. I got rid of the Fake - Kingu. They were using my body and I was sick of it.”

“You don’t expect us to just believe you right away.” Enkidu can’t blame her. They wouldn’t trust them either. “But you haven’t struggled yet, so I’ll believe you for now. If you wanted us dead, you would have broken those chains already.” Gudako kneels down and starts working on removing the chains.

“Smart.” Enkidu tilts their head to the side. “I can see why King Gilgamesh put his trust in you. He’s a good judge of character, even though he fails at everything else that has to do with socialising.”

That gets a snort out of Merlin. “Yeah, no doubt that this is the real deal.” He waves his staff and the chains disappear- Gudako blinks and stands up. Merlin only keeps grinning. “See! I told you there would be no trouble with me healing them! I told you they’re the real deal!” 

“Shut up Merlin.” Ana leans against a nearby tree, glaring at nothing in particular. Enkidu sympathises with her. “How were you so sure anyway?”

“The connection!”

“...Connection?” Enkidu dusts themselves off and stands up. It’s nice to be able to move without wanting to scream in pain.

“Your connection with King Gilgamesh!” Merlin nods to himself. “I’m certain you feel a pull in a certain direction, right?”

Enkidu… does. “Huh… Yes, I seem to.” They try to pinpoint the direction and point at it. “This way? I think?”

Merlin grins smugly, satisfied. “Yup! That’s the direction to Uruk! I was right all along!” He crosses his arms. “You and Gilgamesh connected when the Fake and him locked eyes. It brought out your slumbering soul. I have no idea what the consequences are but hey! You’re alive again. It drained his majesty though.”

Everyone stares at Merlin, unimpressed. He pouts.

Mash sits down besides Enkidu. She looks horribly guilty. Oh no. “I’m… I’m so sorry for hurting you, Enkidu. I- I didn’t know and I didn’t want to risk Senpai getting hurt…”

“Don’t worry about it.” They smile at the girl and gently lay their hand on her shoulder. “I’m fine and healed. I wouldn’t have managed much longer on my own. I’m thankful.” It’s true - Enkidu is pretty sure they would have died out there alone. “Had I not stumbled into you, demonic beasts would have easily bested me. I was in a horrible state.” 

“I’m just glad you weren’t hurt too bad…” Mash frowns slightly. “What do you want to do now, Enkidu?”

Enkidu is surprised at the question. “Isn’t it obvious? Return to my king’s side, of course. You mentioned he was… drained?”

That gets her to smile. “Are you up to travelling then? If we keep it up, we’ll be at Uruk by sunrise. We had an assignment, but we took care of that already. And about Gilgamesh… he should be fine. Scared us though! He just passed out.”

“I see… What are we waiting for?” Enkidu stands up, grin on their face. They’ll get to see Gilgamesh again! And that sooner than expected! “Let’s go. Who knows in what trouble he’ll get while he’s alone.” 

Smiles are shared as everyone gets ready to hit the road once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Enkidu.... you don't know half of it


	7. Chapter 4

It’s too early to be awake. Gilgamesh refuses to get back to bed anyway. He knows what he’ll see when he closes his eyes again, and he doesn’t think he can stomach it right now. Holding back a sigh, Gilgamesh looks up at the stars.

It’s a beautiful night - the sky is clear and the stars shine bright. Gilgamesh still can’t bring himself to enjoy it. Not much can truly make him elated these days. He laughs and is amused easily, but truly joyful? It’s been a long time since…  _ their  _ death that Gilgamesh experienced true joy. 

Naturally, Gilgamesh did his best to repress all those emotions - he doesn’t have time to feel sorry for himself. He has a kingdom to rule and his treasures to protect.  <strike> _ You let your most precious treasure be killed right in front of you. _ </strike> He can’t allow himself to show weakness.

Seeing the Fake ripped down all of Gilgamesh’s hard work in seconds. He’s been shaken and hasn’t managed to recover since. It’s unacceptable for a king to wallow in self pity like this. Honestly, if he keeps acting this pathetic, he doesn’t deserve the title of King.

As the star shine bright, Gilgamesh hardens his resolve. That  _ thing  _ wearing Enkidu’s skin is a monster. They’re using his greatest treasure against him just to get under his skin, to make him show mercy. Enkidu would never forgive him if he went easy on the Fake just because he’s using their corpse like a toy.

Gilgamesh won’t let the Faker deceive him. He won’t let them take advantage of the past. He won’t let Enkidu’s memory be tarnished by this - Gilgamesh refused to lose to such a dirty technique. The silly connection will help him - he’ll find the Fake if they don’t find him first.

The next time they see the Imposter, they won’t survive. He’ll put Enkidu’s corpse to rest - his friend won’t be defiled by that monster any longer. Gilgamesh will put his life on the line for that.

It terrifies him, how little the thought of dying bothers him. Logically, the king knows he isn’t allowed to die - Uruk would crumble without him leading. His citizens don’t deserve to have their fighting chance ripped away like this, even when their demise is unstoppable. But on the other hand… what does Gilgamesh truly has left to live for?

No, he can’t think like that - he forces himself away from the trail of thought. “...I should go back to sleep.”  <strike> _ You have nothing of true value left. _ _ _ </strike>

Gilgamesh shakes his head and walks back to his bedroom. “What a waste of time.” He scoffs. “Stupid thoughts for stupid men. I do have something left.” To protect his people and let Enkidu rest in peace.

* * *

Work is demanding like always. Gilgamesh throws himself at it with vigor, impatiently waiting for Gudako to return. Her reports never fail to make him laugh - truly, Chaldea served him a bunch of clowns. It’s delightful. 

“You’re in high spirits today, your highness.” Siduri remarks as she hands him another clay tablet. “Did something happen?”

“Ha! I went soul searching, you could say.” Gilgamesh smirks as he bites into an apple. “I have a goal that I must reach, no matter what.” He takes another bite, never letting his smirk fall. “A king always gets what he wants.” He will, even if it kills him.

“There is nothing that can stop you when you want something, your highness.” Siduri smiles gently. “But do pace yourself.”

“Of course!” Gilgamesh leans rests his head against his hand, his smile only growing. “A good ruler knows his limits. Siduri, you should have more faith in me.”

Unimpressed, she stares at him. “I have plenty of faith in you, or I wouldn't be here.” That’s… touching. Not that Gilgamesh would ever admit that. “That’s why I worry.”

“I won’t die Siduri. Not yet.” He sits up straighter, tossing what’s left of his apple away. “So stop worrying about pointless things.”

The smile he’s rewarded with is bright. “Of course, your highness. I’ll do as requested.”

Before Gilgamesh can reply, he spots bright, orange hair behind Siduri. “Oh, Gudako! About time. How dare you make me wait?”

Gudako is smiling brightly. “It’s well worth the wait, your highness!” She holds up the Tablet of Destinies. Gilgamesh smiles, refusing to think about how proud he feels. “And not only that, we gained a new ally too!” Now that is a surprise.

“Oh?” He tilts his head slightly. “Do tell me more.” 

“I can do you one better.” Gudako steps aside and behind her-

Gilgamesh freezes. His smile drops. He stares wide eyed at the person in front of him.

The one that defiles Enkidu’s corpse stands in front him, and they’re  _ smiling _ .

“Hello, Gil.”


	8. Interlude 4

The journey is too slow for Enkidu’s liking. Now that they’re all healed and healthy, the pulling at their heart feels unbearable. Gilgamesh must be feeling the same way - Enkidu needs to return to his side as soon as possible. His king was never good with emotions - this won’t help him in the slightest. Besides…

Enkidu remembers Kingu’s and Gilgamesh’s meeting a bit clearer now. His friend had looked so  _ pained. _ Just remembering that expression breaks their heart in two. They have never seen Gilgamesh like that before. 

Just what has happened, while they were gone? Merlin talked a bit about how Gilgamesh summoned servants - how he had become a  _ Caster  _ of all things. Listening to Gilgamesh’s deeds while they were… gone makes it sound like Gil has grown up a bit. It warms their heart, proud that their friend managed to keep going and accomplish so much - but it also saddens them - that they couldn’t support Gilgamesh and stand by his side.

But it’s okay. Enkidu will return, and they’ll make up for the lost time. 

“Chaldea sounds like an… interesting place.” They’ve been walking for hours, so Enkidu started asking about Gudako and Mash. It’s not every day that people from the future visit. 

“It’s a mess.” Gudako sighs heavily, but there is a smile on her lips. “But it’s my mess, you know? I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Enkidu knows exactly how that feels. “I have more servants than Mash with me right now, but currently they’re saving energy.” She admits, frowning slightly. “I… don’t have the best reserves, you know? I only have more servants manifested outside of Chaldea when I really need to.”

“I see.” Enkidu can’t deny that they’re curious, but it’s not smart to waste resources just to meet Gudako’s servants. “What kind of people are they?”

“Oh! They’re all wonderful!” Her smile is genuine, and Enkidu can tell she’s being honest. “Emiya is one of the best cooks ever-” She rambles on about her servants and their quirks, and Enkidu listens happily.

“Chaldea is the best entertainment.” Merlin laughs heartily. “I like watching them, it’s better than any TV show.” Enkidu has no clue what that is. “It’s great! Especially when they get into fights.” Gudako shoves him and Merlin almost falls over with a gasp.

“I would love to see it one day, but I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon.” Would they even retain their memories if they got summoned? Probably not. Enkidu doesn’t like that, but it’s not something they can change.

They spend the rest of the way chatting and killing the demonic beasts that attack them. It’s good practice, fighting like themselves again. 

Kingu’s way of fighting pissed Enkidu off, to be perfectly honest. They never liked wasting energy on a grand scale like that. Shooting chains out is a big waste of time when you can just transform yourself and do more damage that way.

At long last, they arrive in Uruk - a bit later than expected, since they got held up by beasts. The city is lively, and Enkidu is glad to see that the citizens haven’t lost their smiles. A lot of them stare and Enkidu - which makes sense, really. All of Uruk knows they died. Oh well, they’ll get used to it. 

A few citizens stop them and express their joy of seeing them again - Enkidu hasn’t expected that they would be welcomed back so warmly.

They finally arrive at the Ziggurat and Enkidu almost vibrates in excitement. Gudako gestures them to stand behind her, and Enkidu is quick to comply. 

There Gilgamesh sits, talking to Siduri - Enkidu’s glad to see she’s doing well too. They look happy. Enkidu’s smile widens. Gudako starts talking, but they’re barely listening.

Then she steps away.

Gilgamesh looks at them in shock, paling and happy expression gone. With a start, Enkidu is reminded of their last meeting. Well, they’ll just have to convince Gilgamesh it’s really them!

“Hello, Gil.” Their heart is beating widely in their chest, while Gilgamesh continues to stare in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 5

The silence is unbearable. Gilgamesh can’t comprehend what he’s seeing - why would Gudako bring that Fake here? Logically, he knows Gudako would never bring an enemy here - Merlin wouldn’t even let her - but even as an ally, that Fake is unacceptable.

“Everyone but… them, out.” Gilgamesh’s tone is demanding and leaves no room for arguments. No one reacts for a moment, stunned. “I said  _ out _ .” He doesn’t get loud, quite the opposite. He gets quieter but his voice is imposing and icy nonetheless. 

Never had a room been abandoned so quickly before. In the corner of his eyes, Gilgamesh sees Siduri hesitating at the entrance. Noticing his glance, she nods at him - her glare demanding the full story once he deals with this. He nods, tense. At that, she finally leaves.

“You have everyone fooled, but don’t think you can do the same with me.” Still sitting on his throne Gilgamesh summons his tablet. He doesn’t open his gates yet, however. 

“Wait, Gil-” The Fake looks pained- Gilgamesh doesn’t buy it. They’re clearly faking.

“Don’t call me that.” The amount venom in his voice surprises even himself. “You’re defiling their corpse and now you dare to call me by that name?” Gilgamesh is eerily calm, but on the inside, his heart is burning in anger.

“I’m Enkidu! The actual Enkidu!” They really think they can deceive him with that? “You made me come back!” Gilgamesh doesn’t dare to look them in the eyes - his resolve will crumble if he does. The real Enkidu doesn’t deserve that - they deserve peace. 

“Stop it with your lies.” Now Gilgamesh stands, summoning his axe. “Fight me, Imposter, so I can put my friend to rest peacefully.” 

Enk- the Fake looks like they might cry. Gilgamesh looks away from their face instantly, feeling horribly guilty, and then angry with himself. That’s not Enkidu - he’s not hurting Enkidu. They’re just pretending, they want him to wilt. He doesn’t have to feel guilty.

“Gilgamesh, please…” Faker hasn’t made any aggressive movement yet - they’re really dedicated to their ruse. “When you looked them in the eyes I… I wanted to stop them. I didn’t want to hurt you, Gil  _ please. _ ” The pain in their voice sounds so  _ real _ . Gilgamesh has to stop them from talking, or he won’t be able to fight.

“SILENCE!” They gates are summoned, and Gilgamesh raises his tablet. “Stop pretending! Do you have no respect of the dead?” He starts launching his weapons at the Fake in anger, his voice getting louder. “How dare you use them like this!”

“Gilgamesh!” They’re voice is desperate, hurt. The Imposter starts dodging, transforming their body just like… just like Enkidu. “I swear- I swear on Shamhat that I’m Enkidu. I only want to return to your side again. Please let me, Gil.”

Gilgamesh attacks them with his axe - they block, like expected. Shamhat… would the Fake really swear on her? Sully her name? Maybe… Gilgamesh shouldn’t but- he wants to hope. “...Prove it.” He’s still not looking at their face - afraid of what he might see. “...please.” 

“Look at me, Gil.” Gilgamesh doesn’t, but the grip on his axe lessens. It gets launched out of his hands. He falls on his knees, stubbornly staring at the floor. The Fak- Enki-...  _ they  _ fall on their knees in front of him, gently cupping his cheek with their hand. They wipe his tears away with their thumb - Gilgamesh hasn’t even realized he’s been crying.

Slowly his chin gets tilted up. Gilgamesh doesn’t resist. They lay eyes on  _ them _ . 

It’s Enkidu.

Enkidu is crying - Gilgamesh never saw them crying before… and it’s his fault. “Enkidu…” He gasps, his own hand reaching over to cup Enkidu’s cheek. He mirrors their movements, his thumbs wiping their tears way. “ _ Enkidu…!” _ Gilgamesh sobs, for once, not caring about the image he has to uphold.

Enkidu is  _ back.  _ His precious gem is back, breathing and  _ alive. _ He pulls Enkidu close, wrapping his arms around them and clinging to them. 

Arms wrap around him in return. Enkidu is rubbing circles on his back gently - Gilgamesh hasn’t felt this save in a long time. 

They stay like that for a while, not talking. Gilgamesh eyelids feel heavy. It starts to sink in just how exhausted he truly is - It’s no surprise that Gilgamesh falls asleep after he cries himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ever just so depressed that you pass out after crying? yeah thats gil right now


	10. Interlude 5

Enkidu is exhausted - but not as exhausted as the sleeping Gilgamesh in their arms. And hasn’t that been a surprise - Enkidu knew Gilgamesh wasn’t the most… stable, but _ this _?

It had hurt to see their friend like that. It had hurt when Gilgamesh turned on them, glaring at them so codly. Never looking them in the eye. Their heart aches for their most precious friend. It also was… oddly touching - that Gilgamesh had wanted to put their corpse to rest. To free them. And yet it was painful to watch.

Yes, Enkidu had died, but Gilgamesh had to watch them die - had to live on, without them. Of course it would hurt to see some Imposter - Enkidu wouldn’t know what they would have done, had they been in Gilgamesh shoes.

“Now what… do I do?” Enkidu has a sleeping king draped over them - in the middle of the Ziggurat - where anyone could walk in at any moment. Well, Gilgamesh orders should keep people away for a while but… 

As if answering their prayers, Siduri walks into the room - more like she never left. “Get him to his chambers, stay with him. I’ll take care of the rest.” She speaks quietly, as if afraid about waking Gilgamesh.

Enkidu stands up awkwardly, having to shift Gilgamesh into a bridal carry. “Thank you, Siduri.” They start walking to Gilgamesh’s chambers.

“No, thank you.” She has a soft smile on her face - one that Enkidu can’t help but return. “Oh and Enkidu?”

“Yes?”

“Welcome back.”

“I’m glad to be back.” With that, Enkidu takes their exit - making their way to Gilgamesh’s bedroom hastily. 

It’s odd, tucking Gilgamesh in. He’s always been strong, he certainly never needed anyone tucking him into bed. Like this he looks so vulnerable, so breakable.

“Gil…” Enkidu gently shifts his friends hair out of his face. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to be alone anymore.” They’ll stand with Gilgamesh every step of the way.

They carass Gilgamesh cheek for a moment, but then their stomach grumbles. They blink, not having noticed how fast the time passed. Gilgamesh will be hungry when he wakes up for sure - so Enkidu leaves to get some food.


	11. Chapter 6

It doesn’t feel real when Gilgamesh wakes up. He feels floaty but also… lighter. He can’t really explain it - maybe it’s because he didn’t have an actual good rest in a while? It takes him some moments to gather his bearings - but once he remembers what happened, he sits up with a start.

Enkidu is back - if all that wasn’t a dream. Gilgamesh is alone right now, but he isn’t stupid enough to assume Enkidu is gone. The insistent pulling that has been plaguing him doesn’t feel nearly as strong anymore. Enkidu - or whoever is using their body - is still here.

Gilgamesh shakes his head - no, it is Enkidu. He had felt safe in their arms, he had seen how much they wanted him to believe. He won’t push his best friend away because of his paranoia, he won’t lose his most precious treasure again. 

“Oh! Gil, you’re awake.” There Enkidu is, tray full of food in hand. As if on queue, Gilgamesh’s stomach growls. “Ha! I knew you would be hungry.” They push the tray into his hands. Gilgamesh takes it wordlessly.

Staring at the food, Gilgamesh takes a moment to process that their earlier escapades weren’t in fact, a fever dream. The physical evidence stands in front of him. “...You’re really… here.” 

“I am.” Enkidu gently takes his hand. “And I won’t let anyone separate us again. Not even the Gods.” They sound sure of themselves. Gilgamesh desperately wants to believe them.

“How…? That Fake they- they had your body…” Gilgamesh never has felt so lost before. Even with his Clairvoyance, he has never seen this coming. “It wasn’t you.”

“They were called Kingu.” Enkidu starts, taking a seat besides their king. “Using my body, Tiamat basically let them inhabit it.” They’re sitting close together, their thighs touching. It’s comfortable. “She didn’t think my soul, my memories were still in there. Once my body saw you - locked eyes with you - I woke up.”

“Woke up?” Gilgamesh is listening intently, studying Enkidu as they speak. They’re still as beautiful as ever, long green hair trailing down their back. He aches to touch those silky locks once again. 

“I was… slumbering you could say.” The grip on his hand tightens. “Once I saw you, I had the strongest urge to wake up, to come back to you. You made me return.” Enkidu smiles at that. “And I won’t leave ever again.”

“Enkidu…” His voice comes out breathless, choked up. Gilgamesh doesn’t know what to say. How can he ever explain all these emotions that are running through his heart? Luckily, Enkidu seems to understand him without any words being exchanged. They bring him into the warmest hug Gilgamesh ever experienced. It takes all of his self control to not cry. Gilgamesh will forever deny the slight dampness he feels on his cheeks.

“I would be a fool to let my most prized treasure be snatched away once again.”

A blinding smile is Enkidu’s only answer.

* * *

Gilgamesh’s hysterical laughter is heard through all of Uruk. “You swatted Ishtar out of the sky like an insignificant fly, and then tied her up!?” His laughter only gets louder, making him sound slightly like a maniac. “Truly, you are the best clowns I could wish for.”

Enkidu is standing besides Gilgamesh - no one questioned that decision. “I’m sad I was knocked out for that. I would have loved to see her act like a fool…” They sigh wistfully, closing their eyes and trying to imagine how it must have looked like. “Why couldn’t I have woken up earlier?” 

Gudako shrugs at that. “If I’d known, I would have woken you up.” Enkidu waves her off with a smile.

Shaking off his amusement, Gilgamesh begins to speak once more. “Well then, here is your next assignment. We need to evacuate the citizens of Nippur.” He then sets off to explain what Gudako and the rest should do. They depart, only Merlin staying behind.

“King Gilgamesh, what should I do?” Enkidu questions after a moment.

“That depends on what Merlin tells us about this… connection.” Gilgamesh leans back on his throne, nodding at the mentioned Caster.

“Uh…” Merlin blinks. “Well… Not much.”

“...What?”

Merlin waves his arms in front of him frantically. “You see - it’s an anomaly! It never happened before! I can’t tell you why it’s there, or how it showed up at all! I have no idea!”

“Mongrel, what use are you if you can’t even tell us that?” Gilgamesh frowns, suppressing the concern that flares up in his heart. “What can you tell us? Or are you so incompetent that you don’t know anything at all?”

“Well, I managed to piece some things together…” Merlin answers, a bit annoyed. “Basically, you can tell where the other is - that tugging sensation. Besides that, Siduri mentioned that his highness has a stomach ache?” At Gilgamesh nod, Merlin grins. “You and Enkidu seem to share some kind of pain connection, since Enkidu has been hit rather hard in the stomach.”

“...Oh.” Enkidu frowns, they aren’t a fan of that one. “So when Gilgamesh was sick, it was because I was in so much pain…?”

“You were extremely exhausted, but your wounds were in a more… spiritual area.” With a thoughtful look on his face, Merlin continues. “Your soul itself was strained, barely hanging on to your body. Forcing that Imposter - Kingu you said? - out must have put a strain on your entire being. Without knowing, you pulled extra energy from King Gilgamesh.” At Enkidu’s wide eyed, guilty look, Merlin adds, “Without that, you wouldn’t have survived. I healed most of the damage, but even I can’t fix everything. It must heal with time - if it can, that is.”

“I… see.” Gilgamesh closes his eyes, thinking. “So we can pull energy from each other? That could be very convenient.”

“Gil- no.” Enkidu shakes their head in protest. “I don’t want to sap your energy, who knows what it could do to you?”

“Enkidu is right.” At Merlin’s uncharacteristic serious tone, both look at him immediately. “We’re talking about your life energy here. One wrong move, and you could die. Both of you.”

That sobers them up quickly. “Well then… Merlin, you are dismissed.” Gilgamesh rises to his feet. “Enkidu, you will stay with me until that assignment is over. You’ll join their next one.”

“That’s fine with me.” Enkidu wanted to join now, but a bit of rest won’t hurt. “I’ll just help you out here then.” Gilgamesh agrees - that’s what he had planned anyway.

Merlin is making his way out of the Ziggurat, but then turns around quickly. “Oh and, before I go! Enkidu.” They turn to look at Merlin. “Your soul is not as attached to your body as I would want it to be. If you have to anything like that with Kingu again, it’s very unlikely that you’d survive. Let it heal, and don’t do anything stupid. I doubt the king would let you anyway.”

After that message, the magician leaves them. 

“Hmpf. For once, I agree with that fool.” Gilgamesh soft tone makes Enkidu blink in surprise. “You will take it easy with fighting the next few days, and assist me instead. I think Siduri should appreciate the break as well.”

“I did say I would stand by your side.” Enkidu’s heart makes little jumps inside their ribcage. “I doubt anything will happen - Kingu is dead - but I’ll take it easy.”  _ For your sake. _

“Good! Now let get to work, shall we?” Gilgamesh claps and multiple clay tablets come out of the gate. The amount of them is staggering. “We have a lot to make up for the time I was… preoccupied.”

Suddenly, Enkidu regrets their decision.


	12. Interlude 6

“What a waste.” Gorgon snarls at the crumbled body on the floor. “Nothing but cheap garbage. Nothing is good enough for you, isn’t it?” She sneers, giving the defect on the floor a disgusted look. She reaches down and pulls her claw through its chest, ripping out something that looks like rainbow colored fire. 

“ _ I’m… sorry…”  _

“Don’t waste your breath.” She tightens her hold on the fire, relishing in the sounds of pain they make as he struggles to survive. “You disappointed me, what are you even good for?”

The fire is silent.

“And now I can’t even find any body that can contain your power.” Gorgon keeps ranting, smashing the body with her tail. “Such a waste you are.”

“ _ I-” _

“Didn’t I tell you to stay SILENT!?” Her screech is loud and terrifying, the fire grows smaller. “Because of your incompetence, Enkidu is back!” Gorgon tosses the fire on the floor, before picking them up again. “And now, I have to make a new body for you! Since you lost the perfect other one!”

“ _ ...” _

“Fine, I know what we’ll do.” Gorgon takes a low level demonic beasts and forces the fire through it’s throat. The beast convulses and yowls. “Try to not rot this one while I make preparations.”

“ _ ... Of course, mother.”  _

She slithers away, silent. All the beast can do is wait as they rot from the inside out, trying not to screech in pain. 

Mother doesn’t like it when he make noise.

He doesn’t know how long he waits, his sense of time long since lost. The experiments and pain having taken it away, but still he’s grateful to Mother. She is doing it for them, so he can be useful again. Even after his uselessness.

“Is it rotten yet?” Gorgon enters the room, carrying a bundle in her arms.

“ _ ...Almost.”  _ It burns. It burns so bad. He wants it to stop-

“Well, count yourself lucky I managed to make this in a few days.” Mother sets the bundle down. “It’s not nearly as perfect as the body you lost.” She growls as she rips him out of the beast again. “You might need replacements.”

She forces him into the body. He braces themself for pain, but nothing happens.

His heart starts beating, and Kingu draws breath once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Here have Angst.


	13. Chapter 7

Everything goes downhill once Gudako arrives in Nippur. 

There are no corpses, but the area is devoid of life - but filled with blood. It’s odd - but Gudako can’t help but feel relieved they’re not seeing any corpses - but why aren’t there any?

She and the rest of the soldiers decide to follow the blood trails. She shivers, scared to find to what they lead. Her imagination runs wild - a pile of corpses, maybe? The Beasts feeding on them as their loved ones watch, tearing them apart and destroying their moral completely-

Gudako shakes herself out of her self imposed terror.  _ You can’t think like that, you’ll break. _

What’s waiting for them isn’t the scene she imagined, but it makes her sick regardless.

In front of her, Enkidu stands. They look…  _ wrong.  _ Their gaze is too cold, too angry to be her friend. They stand smiling like everything is fine, like there isn’t blood everywhere. They stand there, looking exactly like the person she’d grown to like.

It’s not Enkidu.

Suddenly, Gudako understands Gilgamesh’s reaction to meeting the Imposter the first time a lot better.

“I’ve been waiting for you and your pathetic bunch of soldiers to show up.” He says, gaze cold, smile falling- resembling to Enkidu fading but at the same time, it doesn’t at all.

“You’re not Enkidu.” Gudako says hollowly, the horrible feeling in her stomach threatening to eat her whole.

“Ho?” The Fake smiles again, but it’s all wrong. The cold, twisted smile on Enkidu’s face makes her shiver in disgust and terror. “You’re not as stupid as you look. I’m what they tried to eliminate. I’m better than they will ever be.”

“Impossible, Enkidu killed you!” Mash cries out, taking a step back. Gudako can tell she’s itching to summon her shield, but she signals her not to.The Faker hasn’t made aggressive movements just yet.

“That weakling?” He scoffs, eyes glinting dangerously in poor disguised anger. “They couldn’t kill me if they tried. You see, mother put me in that body until the perfect one was done- they’re nothing but a prototype, a failed machine.”

“That sound like nonsense to me.” Merlin’s eyes are hard and cold. “Isn’t Enkidu made by the gods to be a perfect weapon? How could you, a mere copy, be better?”

“I’m NOT a copy.” He spits out, looking enraged before composing themselves. “...I am Kingu and my mother made me perfect.” Kingu scoffs. “She is much stronger than the rest of that pathetic bunch calling themselves gods - of course she’s going to make her creation perfect, and better than that prototype.”

“Your mother…?” Ana is the one to voice the question that’s on everyone’s mind.

Kingu’s eyes focus on her, narrowing after getting a good look at her. He smirks coldly. “Tiamat. But you should know that already - someone like you is dangerous for mother…”

Ana tenses, but shakes it off. “What did you do to the people of Nippur?”

“The Demonic Beasts do get hungry after all…”

Kingu then starts to explain - and with every word he spits out, Gudako feels sicker and sicker. The moral of their soldiers is dropping, she can tell. 

Then Kingu sends Demonic Beast at them - an Ugallu she hears Merlin say.

All Gudako sees is red.

Soldiers are getting teared apart, eaten right in front of her. She feels sick and shaky but she commands her servants to fight anyway. She has to, or their sacrifice will be in vain.

Numbly she barks out some orders to help, she’s faintly aware of using all of her command seals to heal her servants- but the rest of the fight is a blur. They end up cornered, Kingu smirking down at them.

“As amusing as this was… you’re not my main target, she is.” 

There is a scream. 

Ana’s scream.

Kingu’s fist-

-went through her stomach.

“No!” Gudako brings up her arm but- no seals left. They have to recharge. “No…! Ana!”

“Cath Palug! Do it!” Merlin’s voice cuts through her haze and she witnesses as Fou jumps at Ana and disappears with her.

Gudako feels numb.

“Tch. They’re gone.” Kingu sneers, chains curling around his wrist. “Oh well, I can always kill her later.”

“I won’t let you!” She stands up on shaky feet, duly noting that blood is running down her leg.

“Ha? And how will you manage that?” He mocks her. “You can’t protect anything, you’re powerless.” The earth starts to shake. “...That wasn’t according to plan but… soon you’ll see how powerless you really are.”

They can only watch in horror as a giant serpent god rises from the depths of the earth. She gazes down at them codly.

“That’s- That’s Tiamat!”

“Run! Everyone run! We’re all going to get kille-” A giant tail slams down and soldiers get silenced.

“You’re quite loud, humans.” Her voice booms through all of Nippur. “Mankind’s sworn enemy, head of the Three Goddess Alliance, the monster feared as the Goddess of Demonic Beats… Prostrate yourselves, pray and beg. Tiamat, the Mother of All Beasts, stands before you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter - it never came out how i wanted it to. So I just was like. fuck it. and posted it


	14. Interlude 7

“You’re early Mother, it’s nice to see you awake.” Kingu ignores the insignificant humans behind him, turning to face his Mother instead. <strike>_His shoulder aches._</strike> “But why? The plan was to wait until the Day of Rebirth.”

“Don’t be so dull.” She looks down at him and Kingu refuses to show the twinge of fear he feels. “I need to see how you’re performing - and I wanted to see what you were playing with.” Gorgon turns to talk to the humans, but Kingu tunes her out.

She’s here to observe him. To see if he fails again. To see if he destroyed his body again. <strike> _ His shoulder aches _ _ . _ </strike> Kingu can’t let her know it’s failing already, Gorgon would be furious with him.

Kingu is relieved when she gets distracted by fighting some of Gilgamesh’ <strike>_his heart burns_</strike> servants. The chains curl around his arm and shoulder, holding it together. It can’t rot away yet, <strike>_it burns it burns it burns it burns_</strike> but it shouldn’t fall off for a while. Kingu is just being cautious. 

His shoulder isn’t the only place that’s affected - parts of his stomach and hip are rotting <strike>_burning_ </strike>as well, but his shoulder is missing chunks of flesh. Fighting the humans and using his power made it rot more.

If only Enkidu hadn’t forced him out. Their body was perfect and acheless. It didn’t burn. Mother’s imitation is vastly inferior, but Kingu will never admit that.

He has to get the body back. 

He **needs **it.

Mother will proud of Kingu if he gets it back, she won’t have to waste her time at making copies, the burning will stop Mother will smile at them again he’ll be perfect again a perfect weapon for his Mother to use he only needs to get Enkidu’s body so Gilgamesh-

“I myself will assault Uruk and kill the king!” Kingu stills at Gorgon’s voice. “Unleash your hatred and trample down the humans who escaped!”

No no no no not yet- he can’t defeat Enkidu like this, he can’t get his body back if they die before facing him. <strike> _ His shoulder aches. _ </strike>

“Please wait!” His expression cold like stone, Kingu stares up at Gorgon. “Isn’t that a little short-sighted, Mother?”

Her eyes narrow and she hisses.”What?” Kingu tries not tremble.

“Conquering Uruk is just a small step, the real issue are the other Goddesses. When Uruk falls, the Alliance falls. The second generation isn’t ready yet, the Three Goddesses Alliance can’t dissolve yet.” 

The humans look at him in surprise and the red haired one with… is that.. _ gratitude? _ Kingu seethes with rage. He isn’t doing this to help them, especially not such a weak specimen. So he adds, “Besides, ending it like this won’t satisfy us. We must take our time, tormenting the humans until no one remains.”

Gorgon stares at him a while longer. Kingu sweats. “...Be grateful for the restraint my son shows, humans. Ten days from now, your destruction will come.”

Gorgon finally leaves. He exhales quietly and grows less tense.

“Thankfully, she retreated. Life is hard when you have such an unreasonable parent.” Kingu says, looking down at the red haired human with a stony smile.

She stares at him with an emotion Kingu can’t place. “Why?”

“I saved your lives - it would be boring if you were to die now.” He would also lose his chance to get rid of the rot. “But don’t mistake it for kindness. You all will be annihilated. Your last and only joy will be when you return to the void.”

The girl doesn’t answer, she keeps staring at him with those damn eyes-

It’s pity, isn’t it. She’s pitying him.

Kingu grits his teeth and leaves, Gudako’s gaze burning into his back.

What an awful day… at least he'll get to vent out his frustration on that Ushiwakamaru Servant he captured...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I decided to take a short break for the holidays. I'll continue to update normaly now, but I might go down to only updating on saturdays, since work is getting more stessful and other personal reasons.


	15. Chapter 8

Gilgamesh is the first to see them once they get back, Enkidu by his side. Gudako can't see Siduri anywhere. 

"Well to be blunt…" Enkidu is the first one to speak after she finished her report. "... shit's looking really bad." Gudako frowns sadly.

"I'll prepare a memorial for the lost and compensate those who are left behind - but more importantly…" Gilgamesh mirrors Gudako's frown. "Gorgon will attack in 10 days, you said!?"

"Well nine now." Merlin corrects, tilting his head to the side. "What are you planning, your Highness?"

"Strife between enemies is easy to use-" Signature smile on his face, Gilgamesh leans forward. "- so we defeat Ishtar first." 

Enkidu perks up at that. "Oh? I did want to have my revenge on her." Also throw rocks at her. They can't wait.

"Well, it's not that simple." The gate opens and jewels come out, landing on a wooden chariot. "Mash! Master of Chaldea! Buy me a Goddess!"

“Wh-what?” Even Enkidu is shocked.

A wicked smile on his face, Gilgamesh starts to explain his plan.

* * *

Once Gudako leaves to get ready for the mission, Enkidu turns to Gilgamesh, eyebrows raised. “Do you really think it’s a good idea to send me with them? On a mission to make Ishtar our ally?” That one is still hard to swallow - Enkidu isn’t exactly fond of the Goddess, not to mention they died because of her.

“That’s exactly why you have to go.” That’s one answer Enkidu didn’t expect. Gilgamesh leans back on his throne. “I can see you’re surprised - but think about it. You get to fight out your differences with Ishtar. Tension will be lower after that.”

Beating Ishtar up sounds really tempting but… “...And that will convince her to join us how?”

“Just let Gudako do the talking. She’ll manage.” Gilgamesh never loses his smile, looking completely confident. “As charming as you look, your personality while facing Ishtar is not.”

Well. Gilgamesh does have a point there. “So I’m just there as… extra muscle?”

“Exactly!” 

“...What aren’t you telling me.” There is no way that’s all. He must be hiding  _ something. _

“...Your beauty might be distracting me from work. Possibly. Maybe. You didn’t hear that from me.” Oh. Gilgamesh has never been this forward- wait. Is he… blushing?

_ Cute.  _ “Oho?” Enkidu grins slyly. “We’ll have to talk about that when I get back.” At Gilgamesh usually confused look, they continue. “You do realize that your bare chest is also very distracting, right? Why did you stop wearing a shirt.” 

Well that came out less flirty than it should.

“Pah!” Gilgamesh throws his head back and laughs. “That’s what you’re most concerned about?” He snorts. “...But fine, we shall talk… later.”

With a grin, Enkidu waves as they leave. “Later!” It’s nice that they’ll actually talk about their clear mutual attraction for once. It’s always been clear that they care deeply about each other - but they never put it in words. 

They didn’t really need to do that but… Enkidu dying made it clear just how much has been left unsaid between them. They don’t want to die before voicing their feelings again - Gilgamesh seems to feel the same.

“...Oh and Enkidu?” Enkidu stops in their tracks. “...Be careful and DO NOT engage Kingu.”

Oh right. Him. “...I’m not eager to fight against him again, trust me. I rather like my body.” But they’ll have to fight when it comes down to it. It’s not avoidable.

“Listen, fighting him is dangerous for you. If it comes to another battle of souls…” Gilgamesh’s voice is somber, quiet.

“I promised you I’ll stay by your side. I won’t die. Not against him.” Enkidu smiles, confident. “After all we still have to have that talk first, right?”

“Right.” A smile forms on Gilgamesh’s face. Enkidu feels lighter once they see it. “Be careful.”

“Of course, my king.”

* * *

“... She’s on Mt. Ebih huh.” Enkidu stares up at the mountain, unimpressed. They’ll have to push up the card full of jewels that entire damn mountain?

“Yep.” Merlin walks forward, clearly having no intention to help. “I suggest you start pulling!”

With a sigh, Enkidu does just that - with help of Ana, Mash and Gudako. 

“Stupid Merlin… should just die already.” Ana mumbles quietly besides them. Privately, Enkidu agrees. 

At least the way up is short, but it feels longer since they had to stop occasionally and defeat some beasts that were in their way.

“Enkidu, you’re really strong.” Mash says after their third fight, a bright smile on her face. “The flips and dodges you do during battle are really impressive.”

“Thank you.” They smile softly. “I never was a fan of Gilgamesh’s style. I like to move during battle - throwing my entire armory at them is a big waste of energy.” That and the rush they get when they get close and personal is simply  _ amazing. _

Merlin nods in agreement. “I don’t understand the appeal of just standing there while throwing things. Isn’t it boring…? Takes more time too! Why cast a spell or shoot when you can just hit enemies with weapons?”

A sigh escapes Gudako. Romani decides to make himself known through her bracelet as he exclaims angrily, “You’re Merlin! Why do you of all people decide it’s better to hit enemies with weapons when being a Caster-” 

A crashing sound comes through the bracelet. Everyone but Merlin flinches, he just keeps smiling.

“Sorry about that.” Da Vinci’s voice comes out of the bracelet, sounding not sorry at all. “He didn’t have his coffee yet.”

“Da Vinci get off me-”

“Anyway! Keep climbing kids!” And the bracelet goes silent.

They blink.

“...Well that just happened.” Gudako shakes her head fondly. “Good to know those two are in high spirits.” 

“Chaldea really is a colorful place.” Enkidu can’t even imagine what it would be like to get summoned in there. “Must be exciting.”

“Exhausting you mean.” At Enkidu’s questioning look, Gudako decides to elaborate. “One time Nero decided she simply had to give me singing lessons…”

The way up goes much quicker with Gudako’s and Mash’s Chaldea stories. Gilgamesh will be upset that he missed this… Or maybe he’ll just demand to hear the stories.

Yeah, that’s much more likely.

At last, they finally arrive in front of an extremely ugly temple. Enkidu really wants to split it in two. “...Do we really have to go in there?”

“Yep! Sorry Enkidu.” And Gudako is already starting to push the cart up the stairs. 

Enkidu sighs unhappily. “Ugh. Fine.” They help to bring their precious cargo up with their chains. “So what’s our plan-”

“Through the front door!” They watch, horrified as Merlin waltzes through the front door like he owns the place. Quickly they follow wanting to tear the Caster’s head off violently.

There, on an extravagant throne, the Goddess Ishtar sits, looking unimpressed. “Did you guys really just come through the front door?”

Enkidu is going to hate all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ishtar enters the fray! Have fun Enkidu ;)


	16. Interlude 8

Gilgamesh smile drops as Enkidu leaves, his soul already aching for them to come back. This bond they share is going to be the death of him. He ignores the part of his brain that tells him he would feel the same emptiness even without the insistent tugging.

With another sigh, Gilgamesh goes back to his duties. He’s worried about Enkidu but especially since Kingu is back now. If they were to face off again - if Kingu were to force himself into Enkidu’s body again… 

They would truly be gone, taking from him once again.

That’s why Gilgamesh wants them to talk - they know of each others feelings but… to have them die again, to leave again, without voicing any of it once again? Gilgamesh wouldn’t be able to live with that. 

He won’t waste his second chance.

“Your Highness.”

Gilgamesh looks up, startled out of his thoughts. “Yes, Siduri?”

“You’re falling behind on work.” She smiles slightly, gesturing the the extreme amount of clay tablets and the people waiting outside the Ziggurat. “You might want to continue.”

“...Send the people in.” Now that Enkidu isn’t here, Gilgamesh has to push himself as much as possible to even out his workload. “I’ll take care of them first.” He can already feel a headache coming.

“Of course.”

A frightening amount of people walk in. Gilgamesh suppresses a sigh and starts to work.

* * *

Kingu looks down at the Servant - Ushiwakamaru - gets influenced by Gorgon. It was fun to hear her scream at first, but now it’s just turning into a headache. Boring. He turns around to leave, but almost stumbles.

His knee- _it’s _**_burning _**_it’s_ _almost gone it’s rotting._

“Has it grown boring to you?” Gorgon asks, a knowing smile on her lips. Kingu swallows. She knows. She has to know.

“Watching a person scream over and over again loses it’s appeal after a while.” He scoffs, not turning around. “She’s just reacting the same way over again. I can find some better entertainment.” A step. Kingu almost screams.

“Can you really?” Gorgon’s voice is poisonous. Kingu can practically hear the smug smile she’s wearing. “The body is rotting, isn’t it? So soon too… You really are useless.”

Kingu flinches. “I…” He tenses when he feels Gorgon’s hair on his cheek. It bites at him. He remains motionless.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” She’s closer now, Kingu still doesn’t dare to move. “You smell rotten. You walk stiffly. It’s a wonder this body held so long - pieced it together from beast’s corpses, human’s and dirt. Didn’t have the patience to go find clay.”

Kingu doesn’t say anything. His stomach is turning. This body is made out of… humans? Those inferior beings?

“It’s pitiful you need a replacement already.” Gorgon goes on, not caring that he doesn’t reply. “This time I’ll take care to use better ingredients… Maybe some Servan’t flesh is what we need…?” Kingu turns around at that, wide eyed.

The Servant, who has been quiet and motionless on the ground so far twitches. “N-no…”

“Be silent, you have no say in this.” Gorgon smiles, cruel and twisted. “Yes, this is perfect. Kingu, tear off her arm. It will regrow once I’m done with her anyway.” 

“...Of course, mother.” Kingu looks down at the Servant. She’s curled up on the floor, tears staining her cheeks. Pathetic. He squats down, ignoring the whimpering as he gets a good grip on her arm.

She struggles weakly, mumbling “No..” over and over again. Kingu smiles, tearing the arm off with a strong pull. She cries out in pain and all Kingu feels is satisfaction.

He ignores the part of him that’s telling him to stop.


	17. Chapter 9

Ishtar looks down at the people that entered her temple, dismayed. Is it too much to ask for a bit of time for herself? She just wanted to start making her nails too…

“So you just lost to  _ her  _ and now you’re visiting me? Do you have a death wish?” Ishtar sits up, ready to beat those idiots up- and then stops, freezing in place. 

That green long hair, those piercing eyes. And boy, do they look pissed.

Ishtar would recognize them anywhere. “E-enkidu!?”

“Ishtar!” They say, false cheer in their voice. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Since.. you know. When I died because of you.” Ishtar refuses to feel guilty. She  _ refuses.  _

**But you are guilty!**

“It’s not my fault you got punished for killing Gugalanna!” Ishtar yells out, stomping her foot. “It was a sin!”

**It’s your fault! You attacked them!**

“You were just angry King Gilgamesh didn’t want to marry you.” Enkidu counters, their voice calm but biting. “So you wanted us to suffer.”

She stiffens. She didn’t want to-

_ I did. _

“You’re selfish, vain and spoiled. You’re not used to being rejected.” Enkidu continues, ignoring the horrified stares of their companions and Ishtar’s silence. “So I died. Because of you.”

“No.” Ishtar trembles with rage. “It was that stupid Kings fault.” 

**It wasn’t. **

_ Who in the right mind would reject me?  _

**Everyone with a brain would! Goldie was right! Ugh. Can’t believe I said that.**

_ Ugh! Shut up! _

**Nope!**

Ishtar can practically hear the smile with that reply. Why can’t the girl in her head go quiet again?

“Well then… we just have to disagree.” Enkidu shifts into a battle stance. “So how about we skip the yelling and go right to the fighting?”

“I’m done playing nice goddess!” She readies Manna, charging a big shot. “So get ready to taste the power of Ishtar!” She shoots her blue arrow, and Enkidu jumps out of the way with no problem. Ishtar didn’t expect to hit to be honest.

Before she can ready her next shot, Mash attacks her head on, aiming a kick at her. Ishtar dodges nimbly, retaliating with a kick on her own and sending the girl flying.

“Mash!” Gudako calls out in shock, clearly worried. Ishtar beats down the pang of guilt in her heart. It’s all that stupid girl. It’s not how she actually feels.

Ana attacks her next, not hitting her- but Enkidu does, punching her right in the gut. Ishtar gasps in pain. “Not gonna transform your arms, Enkidu?” She spits out, offended. “Are you not going take me seriously?” 

Enkidu’s eyes narrow. “Well, if I do that it wouldn’t last as long. I want this to take a while.”

“Oh you-!” Ishtar hisses, throwing jewels at Enkidu and making them explode. She uses the distraction to get a solid kick in- but Enkidu grabs her foot, throwing her right at Mash. Mash slams into her with her shield and Ishtar sees stars for a moment. 

**Ha! They got you good! Do you actually suck at fighting?**

Ignoring the jab, Ishtar shakes off her dizziness and makes Manna shoot at Mash, who as to jump back and shield herself. Ishtar then dodges the slice Ana makes at her, grabbing the chain from the scythe and using the momentum to toss her at Mash.

But Enkidu is on her again, ready to kick her. She manages to dodge at the last moment, jumping out of the temple to avoid a chain coming at her. “Are you angry? I thought weapons couldn’t feel?”

Enkidu is silent, but Ishtar can see she struck a nerve.

**That was a low blow.**

_ It’s what they call themselves anyway! I’m not wrong! _

The girl doesn’t reply.

Enkidu lunges at her, this time managing to hit her. The force of the blow sends her to the very end of the stairs. She gets ready to get up again- but then she spots Merlin and the Master.

“Merlin now!” 

The wizard smiles smugly - why does Ishtar suddenly feel like punching him? - and suddenly there are jewels  _ everywhere. _

**Oh my God.**

“ **These could fuel my magecraft for years!** ” She squeals happily, mesmerized by the gems.

“Actually… we have an offer to make to you.” Ishtar’s head snaps to Gudako, her gaze full of questions.

“We would like to hire you to help us… as proof King Gilgamesh decided to open the treasury of Babylon to you. 10% of the treasuries jewels.” Merlin continues, smile on his lips never fading.

Ishtar feels like she’s dreaming. But-! “I’m not that easily buyable, you know.”

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING**

“10% is too little for a goddess of your caliber! You’re right!” Gudako exclaims, looking apologetic all of a sudden? “We offer you 20%! No! 25%!”

“I- I-... I’m the almighty Ishtar! I can’t just...”

**YOU IDIOT. TAKE THE GEMS**

Suddenly, Romani’s voice comes out of Gudako’s bracelet. “Oh give it up already. There is only good things in it for you. If the whole world is destroyed, no one is left to worship your duty! But if you make a deal with Gudako you’ll go down in history are pure, righteous goddess, worshipped for eons.” 

“I…” She’s the almighty Ishar but…

**Oh screw this.**

“ **It would be… no fun if the whole world goes down the drain…! Guess I’ll have to be the bigger person and accept your most gracious offer!** ” Rin says through her mouth. Ishtar doesn’t truly reject that decision… but she has to keep up appearances.

_ What are you doing!? I’m a goddess! I can’t just be b- _

**Oh shut up! I know that you actually agree with this!**

_ … Ugh. I hate it when you’re right. _

“Goddess Ishtar! So you’ll fight for Uruk?” Mash looks delighted by her reply. Ishtar feels a bit warmer.

“Just call me Ishtar! I have a feeling this is the start of a long, wonderful relationship!” She ignores Enkidu staring at her in the background-

**No you don’t! You’re going to apologize!**

_ What!? No! Never! _

**You will! You got them killed! Besides, I know you actually feel bad about it.**

_ … _

“...But first, I have to… ugh…  _ apologize  _ to a certain someone.” Ishtar turns to Enkidu and takes a deep breath. “I’ve… wronged you and King Gilgamesh. I got angry and I… shouldn’t have attacked Uruk.”

**Aaaaaand?**

“And… I’m sorry for… getting you killed Enkidu.” Enkidu looks so disbelieving that it makes the whole apology thing worth it.

“...I can’t say I’m not angry, and I can’t forgive you either.” They start and Ishtar loses her hop, crestfallen. She never realized how… bad she felt about the whole Gugalanna thing. “But! I’m willing to look past it for Uruk and it’s people.” Enkidu holds out their hand, a slight smile on their lips.

“...I’m glad.” Ishtar takes Enkidu’s hand and shakes it firmly. “I’ll look forward to working with you.”

“Me as well.”


	18. Interlude 9

Gilgamesh sighs heavily, trying hard not to slump down in his throne. He dealt with most of the townsfolk issues of today - some decided to go home since it’s getting dark. Bone tired and exhausted, Gilgamesh still refuses to go rest. He can’t - he has to keep working, finish his projects. Uruk will fall if he doesn’t finish them in time-!

“My King.” Siduri’s voice makes him snap out of his thoughts. Gilgamesh sits up straight and opens his eyes- he didn’t even realize he closed them.

“Yes, Siduri?”

She holds a clay tablet- oh, it’s the one he’s been working with… it must have fallen on the floor when he dozed off. “You need to rest.”

“Pah! I need no rest!” Gilgamesh stands up, ready to boast - but almost stumbles in his attempt to do so. Siduri’s concerned eyes meet his. “...Okay maybe I do. Just a bit.” 

Her stern stare doesn’t let up.

“...Fine, I shall go sleep… BUT!” Gilgamesh won’t budge on this, no matter what Siduri says. “Wake me after 4 hours of rest. I can’t afford to slack off.” 

Siduri looks ready to disagree, but decides to hold her tongue in the last second. “...Of course, but you have to eat a healthy breakfast before working. You skipped today! And only ate an apple for lunch!”

Tch! Gilgamesh doesn’t have time to eat! He has a city to defend, to make sure Enkidu has a home to return too! “Siduri-”

“I know you want to defend Uruk, but you cannot fall yet.” Her voice is soft, yet stern just as her eyes. “Make time to take care of yourself. Let yourself rest, and go back to work with refreshed energy.”

“...Fine. Make the servants bring breakfast to my room once I wake up.” Gilgamesh finally replies after a moment of silence. He moves to stand up, this time more carefully. His stomach and arms ache faintly. It ached more a while ago - most likely the bond he and Enkidu share is to blame for it.

“Let me escort you to your room.”

Gilgamesh wants to protest, say he needs no escort. He’s the mighty King of Uruk, he isn’t weak- but Siduri’s worried eyes stop him. He sighs, allows her to steady him and says, “...I should raise your pay at this point.”

“I expect it tripled and a lengthy vacation after all this is over.” Siduri replies, laughing slightly.

“I’ll pay for your vacation myself, Siduri!” Gilgamesh’s laughter could be heard throughout all of Uruk. He means every word - he truly is grateful for Siduri.

* * *

Siduri is worried for her King. She put him to bed and he fell asleep quickly, exhausted to the bone. He doesn’t even look like he’s resting in his sleep, a frown still on his face.

Gilgamesh was leaning so heavily against her… Siduri frowns as well, sitting down on her bed with a sigh. “Enkidu… please come home quickly. I fear for King Gilgamesh’s health...”

Silence answers her.

A dejected sigh escapes Siduri. Well, then she’ll just have to work harder too! She must take more weight off her King’s shoulders, be a rock for him to lean on. 

Enkidu is back, yes. But that doesn’t mean Gilgamesh doesn’t need anyone else to lean on!

With that thought, Siduri falls asleep, ready for what the next morning may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i never posted interlude 9 haha  
i'm a bit busy with a bsd fate au im writing (since bsd is a bit of a hyperfocus for me right now) but I'll write for this from time to time, but don't expect a regular schedule


End file.
